Falling for the Future
by Mr.Claude
Summary: Loki isn't feeling very loved at home in Asgard, not to mention Thor is dangling the fact in his face. So seeking some sort of attention he travels to the human world where he meets a comic book obsessed friend; Socrates.  OC  Currently in Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Yay! First story about Thor the Movie. Success. **

**I am a proud Loki fan.**

**For the record, No this will NOT be another story where Loki meets the perfect human girl**

**and they start loving on each other like rabbits. They are just friends plus at first he finds her sort of creepy.**

**Anyway this is more about my interpretation on Loki's need for love and attention.**

**not an OC. Enjoy. Review. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Thor was going to be king.<p>

Loki knew it, Even at a young age as young as he and his brother are now the simple fact remained;

Thor was going to be the new king of Asgard and once he became aware of this himself,

it would without a doubt go right to his violently idiotc head. The strong feeling surging through his body

was not Jealousy nor hate, no he loved his brother very much and wanted to watch him take the crown he just wished

that everyone would simply pretend to like him as much as they did Thor.

Movie Scene:

"You were both born to be kings." King Odin smiles upon both of his sons with an honest look in his eyes taking both their hands.

"I'm ready father." Fiesty Thor called out. "M-me to!" Loki attempted to be just as loud, while also being sure to keep up with the bold strides

of his father and older brother. "Are you sure brother? you hessitated a moment there." The blonde god teased as they exited the weapons chamber and entered

the golden halls of the royal palace. "Of course i am sure! What is it that your trying to say?" the rather darker haired sibling replies very defencively.

_'Why was Thor trying to embarass him now? In front of Odin at that'_

"Well to be a king you have to be ready to fight, we both know i'm the better warrior"

How irritating..

"Your just a little stronger, thats all." he nervously begins to twirl a lock of his hair between his inder and thumb

"Ah see father, how he's so passive like a woman!"

"Now, now enough of that! Thor come with me and Loki you are dismissed." Finally their father breaks them up but some how he managed to make it worst.

Secretly taking the side of his more 'Manly' son.

In comparason the more fragile and womanly of the heir's, Loki; watches the two disappear towards the throne room. Thor taunting him with his tongue.

It was at that moment...that the thought hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some one likes it ! **

**That make's me happy! Very happy.**

**I'll be sure to make longer chapters from now on.**

**Thank you first Review! **

**In this chapter Loki arrives to earth !**

* * *

><p>"How are you today Heimdall?"<p>

Loki approaches the large tanned skin Gate keeper with his hands tucked into the pockets of his green pants, At this time he was around thirteen or so still a child with such mature presence. Now his little 'plan' had been baking in his mind for several months even years he was taking the first step. Leaving Asgard to get to the Mortal world of Earth once there he probably could win them all over easily.

"Peaceful."

Heimdall answers with golden eyes that were solidly locked into the distance, he too seemed as though he was somewhere else.

"Uh huh, very good and the Bifrost..would you say that its funtional?"

Loki's own piercing green eyes hovered over the contraption like it was a rather attractive woman, and seeing this sort of irritated the other male..though he could never show those sorts of feelings to the Prince himself.

"Aye, is there a reason that makes you think other wise?"

_'Idoit..enough games..'_

This was the one time that the God of Mischif himself didnt want to play.

He shifts his weight to the left after making a shrugging motion with his shoulders.

"You tell me, No one could possibly know the bridge like you do." his smile was wide as he once again tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "I assume thats why you have yet to open it?"

_'Was that clear enough..?'_

"Hm." Heimdall responded dumbly on purpose like he had no idea with the boy was getting at but one of his eyebrows was twitching with anger, that attitude of his was rather disgusting never the less he had to obey him without protest.

"The Mortal world it is then?"

"Isnt it always?" Loki repsonded growing impaticent.

"Hm" Not another word comes from the Gate keeper as he plunges his sword key into the bifrost's center lock. At first there was a surge of light and static that engulfed the young gods body and sent him spiraling down to earth.

Heimdall would be sure to watch him because he was always up to something, he was the protector, the guardian..and sort of felt as if that_thing's _whole existence was disturbing.

Whenever Thor traveled to the Mortal world he always arrived in a dangerously large bold of lightening , that often destroyed things and caused unwanted attention. It never failed. However when Loki touched down from the heavens , a thick blanket of cool mist like fog concealed him and being as smart as he was whenever he landed it wasn't in a local area for obvious reasons.

This wasn't his first time to this world and it wasn't his last, but this was going to be the first time he ever interacted so openly with any of them. Now there was the matter of finding one that would even bother with him...his plan was in motion though it wasn't very through. If no one appreciated him, if no one loved him in Asgard that was unfortunate but acceptable.

Yet here where gods like himself, Magic, and a 900 A.D fashion sense was uncommon he would be number one, he would shine.

Here among lesser beings, would a god create paradise.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here he is!**

**Getting bullied by some New york City kids. Hah.**

**I made him land there considering how I live there and am more familiar with the place.**

**Anywho this is where he meets Socrates..who is infact a girl **

**but Loki doesnt know that.**

**Please Enjoy. I'll try and keep it as interesting as possible.**

* * *

><p>Central park was such a quiet and peaceful place among the city that never slept, it was large and amazing with so many various parks and field areas that it was nothing short of a miracle that Loki hadn't gotten lost among the crowd's and winding passages that led to the different play areas for children or endless flats of grass where people were sprawled out half naked.<p>

It was such a nice day the sun was high in the sky not a cloud in sight and watching others around his height and possible age range made the young boy itch with excitement, the urge to join them pushed him forward into a playground. He would never admit wanting to play with them openly so in the back of his mind he made a small note.

_'This is step two'_

Loki nods to himself confidently before heading strait to the nearest group made up of three males, from the sound of it they were about to play a game.

"Listen mortals! Excuse me but may I please have a word!"

They all turned to him with strange looks on their faces, that's when the apparent ring leader stood up from tying his shoe laces. he was kind of big red headed and not to mention tough looking...Like one of those seventh graders on steroids who towered over the others.

"What's your problem?"

He stepped right into his face with breath that stunk of something too sweet.

"Problem? No, I was wondering if I might join you three?"

Loki replied timidly he was beginning to regret this already.

"We don't even know you, "

"Yeah and what the hell are you wearing" the red heads little side kick was now in on poking fun of the god: He flicked at the chest armor and tugged at the long green cape.

"I-its the finest wear of Asguardians! Please don't ..um"

**'Rip...!'**

They all looked at each other in silence, until a roar of laughter busted from the two bullies.

"Finest wear huh?" They continued to laugh and turned away from Loki to continue their game...while he gathered the pieces of tattered cape from the ground with a heavy sigh.

_'For this I could have stayed home'_

"Hey you need help?" He looked up to see that It was the other young man of the horrible group; he too had red hair but it was very very short, on his face were thick black rimmed glasses that framed his gray eyes rather neatly.

"...That's not necessary I've gotten it all."

The god of mischief was no longer in the mood, and all the childish joy he felt before had been torn away along with his favorite garment.

The boy frowned..

"Oh."

"I'm sorry about my stupid brother and his friend...Well if it makes you feel any better I think your clothes are cool..."

"Cool?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You look like an action figure!"

"Action figure?"

"Eh, never mind.." The other male stands and holds his hand out. "My names Socrates (Sa-Kra-tes)"

Loki takes Socrates hand to help himself up. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Loki Odinson Son of Odin."

...Everything grows quiet again.

"No way! You mean Loki, Loki? " gray eyes grew wide with excitement

"Yes, the only Loki."

"I thought those clothes looked familiar! Thats amazing! And you know magic too dont you? What are you doing down here?" he grabbed the prince's hands.

"A-ah please, slow down Socrates..I cannot understand a word your saying" This was getting a little odd even for him, the fact that this Human knew about him.

"I'm sorry! just one more question! Is Thor with you?"

Loki frowned deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ah ha! Here we are ! Chapter 4.**

**Thank you everyone who waited for it !**

**Read on!**

**Oh! just a few things; **

**- Well.. I know Loki doesn't seem as smart as he should be Getting lost and all.**

**But he's 13. Enough said.**

**- Yes, hes a little touchy~**

**- Longer chapter. I am upgrading! **

* * *

><p>"Wait! Loki where are you going?"<p>

The young red head chases after a very fed up Loki frantically panting and weasing like she'd just finished a marathon. Yes, maybe mentioning Thor wasn't so brilliant but that was only natural...he was the most well known of the norse god's after all.

"I'm returning to Asguard, let me be."

"But why? Did I say something?"

_Right about now it would be better if you said nothing! _he thought to himself while tightening his fist into a tight wad of anger.

_Why?_

_Why did Thor have to always come first?_

_Why!_

"What ever it was I really am sorry!" Socrates was pushing herself, she had no idea about his sibling complex. She was just curious. "Lets start over!"

"Do not bother! I must return home right away.."

He calls out behind himself not even running, just taking broad strides enough to keep ahead of her easily without using much energy. Why? Why did everyone mention his brother over him, humans, Asguardians too. What was so special about the arrogant thunder god anyway?

"Did I say something wrong? Hey! Come on wait a moment pleas-..Umpf."

**'Skid...'**

Clumsily, Socrates comes to a halt with the help of gagged pavement. Her fingers twitch as microscopic pebbles pierce themselves into the skin of her hands, that she used to break the fall.

"ehwah.."

Hazel brown eyes begin to water. However Loki was smirking and looked rather satisfied that she could no longer follow him, let's just say his magic worked here just as well as it worked back home..the poor mortal probably didnt see it coming.

Now that he was rid of the nuance returning to Asguard was a first priority. The only way to do that was through the bifrost of course.. But he was a long way from where he started. Joggers and bike riders sped past him as he stood by a public drinking fountain...chewing his nails in a concerned manner. Before the young god was in no rush to get home but now it was getting a tad late...no, he wouldn't get scolded or anything like that but he would be questioned by his father he disappeared for to long...it was best to avoid someone picking around in his business; asking him meaningless questions an all.

It was that kind of Antisocial, pessimistic attitude that got him into these kind of situations.

Though as far as he was concerned;

_'This is all Thor's fault."_

Loki mumbles childish insults under his breath while staring down at his shoes, truth was he could blame Thor all he wanted. First he needed a way to get back then he could grumble and huff to his heart's desire.

After a moment or two he finally decided that standing there like a confused tourist wasn't going to do him any good, and hopped down from the stone propped into the ground beside the water fountain no matter how long it may take the god was sure he could get back eventually.

Loki walked along a treelined passage.

**'Rustle...'**

The sound of rustling leaves put him on edge.

**'Rustle..'**

The sound began to get louder, but no one was around...he continued forward. What possible dangers could he encounter in Central park?

**'Rustle rustle...'**

He stops walking and turns slowly...

The only thing he could feel was something sharp and wet against his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello !**

**Its been a while hasnt it every one?**

**My mind has been in a blank with this story lately so i had to give it a rest.**

**But I'm back! And this will be the last filler chapter.**

**Explaining how Loki & Socrates meet.**

**It'll get way more exciting from here on out.**

**Stay with me ja?**

**Anyway...please enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

><p>"Ow! What the Asguard? Stop that at once!"<p>

Loki throws his hands up in defense but the attacker keeps swating at him mercilessly, full of fear he reaches out and grabs the slim writs before him to stop the assault. The figure pulls away and backs into a few bushes holding up a small branch with a cluster of soaked leaf's attached to hide their face, as if they were trying to hide.

"How dare you attack a god? Reveal your self at once."

He places a hand on his hip and glared down at the being still trying to look tough while panting heavily.

"Why didn't you use your magic?"

The attacker counters, in a gruff voice that sounded really fake.

"What? Socrates! Is that you?"

Of course as soon as her name was uttered Socrates tossed her weapon aside.

"Boo!"

"Excuse me?"

"I scared you didn't I?"

The young god folded his arms and continued on his way without another word, were all humans like that? How was he ever going to befriend on if that was the case? Maybe this could use more elaborate planning, so it was back to the drawing board and back to the bifrost!

"Ah! Don't walk away again." She sprints to keep up next to him.

"Ah! Don't follow me again." He replies with a sarcastic tone and a roll of his emerald eyes..trying hard to get away from her so he could think in peace.

"Lokiii." Socrates reaches forward and grabs his hand pulling her self up besides him with a satisfied smile. Noticing this he immediately shakes her loose and stops walking completely.

"Enough! You remind me of a female"

Infact the very moment she started talking be began to grow suspicious about her gender, not to mention she kept following him, whining, and touching him nonstop ever since they met.

"Wait a minute, your not _that_ kind of man are you?"

Homosexuality was a familiar term to him even though he was an other worldly preteen, Thor often made rude remarks about him being gay in front of their father and their friends..for some reason people actually took it as the truth but he could never under stand why. Of course Loki was different from his 'straight' brother; he liked to be clean and take care of his body, he didn't relate very well with women so he didn't try, and he was just slimmer and more fragile then most. What about that was gay? And even if he did turn out to be gay in the future he would be sure to love every minute of it.

"What are you talking about? I'm suppose to remind you of a female!" Socrates face twists with annoyance for a change, but truth be told she was already used to people mistaking her for a male; the choppy red hair and the baggy clothes sent out the wrong signal to most..

"So you are then?"

"So I am what?"

"Gay?" Loki smiles reassuringly. "I have nothing against it, but I'm not interested."

_There, now maybe he'll leave me be._  
>"I'm not gay! I'm a girl" Socrates face turns red with anger, if he didn't know this whole time the least he could have done was ask. "I don't believe you, your completely lacking every quality of a woman" he shakes his head after giving the supposed 'girl' a look over...compared to those he saw parading around in Asguard she was rather ugly like a rodent or something of that nature.<p>

Still the red faced human before him begins to fidget and fume a bit..he wondered if he'd hit a nerve or something. Then to his surprise she hikes up her shirt to flash her bare chest in his direction in a drastic attempt to prove her gender..The norse god wasn't moved at all. "Your too flat chested to be a girl, put your shirt down."

"Well..well..-" Releasing her hold on the fabric she uses her hand to push him with all her strength. "Maybe your a girl then!" Loki rolled his eyes this time..he was really getting tired of this nonsense. "If you'd like to see, I'll gladly show you."

Ah, ... That 'Gladly' wasn't necessary

"No thank you, i'd rather not"

"Suit yourself" she was missing out

That little slip up let him know that it was time to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now, I also hope no one was offended by the 'Homosexual' rant. It wasn't my intent to upset <strong>**anyone. Thanks for reading! Updates coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WELL NOW, Look at all the dust on this story. Its terrible sad really. The other day I saw the preview for the avengers movie and Loki looked mighty beautiful in it. So, it inspired me to rewrite this to be bigger and better. That being said I'm planning to delete this story sooner or later and rewrite it.**

**Cant wait! - Claude**


End file.
